Nightmare Syndrome
by sirensoundwave
Summary: The curse maybe lifted but there is still much to fear. The Nightmare Prince is now free of his prison. But...things aren't as they seem. Peter Pan has been planning this for a long time yet, what made him this way? And can our favorite group of heroes (and villains) survive his wrath?
1. The Stage is Set

Players, at Your Mark

Sup?

This is the sequel to Unexpected Lineage. As you may have noticed, I left a bunch of 'plotholes' in the first fic. While I admit one genuinely was a plothole, most of the questions left unanswered were deliberate. I just so happened to fix that one within the confines of the story. Aren't I clever?

...

Anyway, between ffnet, AO3 and private messages here are the major issues U was asked about:

What happened to Chad? Carlos did something to him so...

And how was Carlos actually born?

If Mirage was on the isle but escaped after Jay was born, why isn't he way older? How did she even escape for that matter?

AJ explained why his homeland isn't part of it (his shady family tree was a sticky situation) but why did only some of the other kingdoms unite into Auradon? FG's chapter makes it clear that other kingdoms do exist within the other three lands: Arendelle, Agrabah and Les Eaux d'Or are implied by context as the head honchos of The Winterland, The Seven Deserts and Bayou Country similar to how Ben's Kingdom now rule Auradon. So what happened?

Evie...shouldn't exist. So...what does Olympus have to say about the fact that she does?

There's more but these are the ones I promise will be answered. Though a few of you have guessed at #3. And you're not wrong. Just not right either n_n

Alright, this chapter shows what the Isle's population went thru at the end of Unexpected Lineage. Which sets a particular pirate reflecting on the past. What he lost and how his hate and anger at his fellow inmates is just as great as that at his supposed foes.

And before I forget, a dialogue key was suggested so...

"..." normal speech

/.../ Carlos' words

[...] speech from someone on a different plane of existence

Onwards!

*NS*

Panic erupted the instant the powerful burst of red and black energy slammed into the barrier. The resulting shockwave decimated many structures at the port, which faced Auradon. At least a dozen or so were surely dead and scores more injured. Perhaps some had noticed the Jolly Roger's change on position to the opposite side of the Isle mere hours before hand but let's be real; the significance of it probably got lost in the pandemonium.

Aboard the surprisingly not too rundown vessel, her crew observed the chaos from spyglasses and binoculars with somewhat detatched interest. Though her captain wasn't among them. No, James "Hook" Jones sat in his cabin alone. Thinking at first if he had made the right decision as he gazed at his one true treasure.

Hook hated the isle as everyone did. No longer able to sail the seas of any world and cut off from the magics of Neverland, his once regal ship had begun to wear away. Though not as badly as she should have. It puzzled him why he and his crew had yet to wither to dust themselves; after all they were all at least a century older than they appeared. Imagine his surprise when he learned why...

*10 years ago*

[Hey you old Codfish.]

"Who the bloodly hell-?!" Hook whirled around sword drawn only to lower it. "P-Peter? How can you be here?"

[Well as you can see I'm not.] The dark figure chuckled. An opaque outline floating off the port bow. [My shadow is all that can pass between worlds now.]

"Right...so what do you want?" Sheathing his blade he plopped down on a barrel and took a swig of rum.

[Don't be like that Jim. You know our little games were all in good fun. We both got fucked over.] The cold tone shocked the good captain. The language even more so. [She misses you too. As she does all of her children and does what she can for them.]

She.

Neverland. The source of his longevity and good health. The island was indeed alive and had granted the same protections to the pirates as the children who dwelled upon her. The Jolly Roger's fairly good condition despite circumstances made some sense now.

"What happened to you? This...persona isn't that of the boy who never grew up. The Prince of Childhood Dreams and Adventure has never been hateful."

[Princes must someday become Kings Jim. And...put aside childish things.] The shadow glided on deck. [A lot has changed since you left. Since Jane-]

"-died." He croaked. "My daughter died and I was banished here. An unfortunate casualty of a war I wanted no part of."

[But a villain would surely seek revenge and must be punished for the greater good! Everything is black and white to them. They tried to take her from the only home she'd ever known not understanding that she was too young to survive outside Neverland just yet. Being caught in the cross fire was far more merciful than slowly dying. Still it wouldn't have happened if they kept their dumb ass morals to themselves. If I were stronger, I could have saved her.] Peter's echoing voice dulled to a whisper.

"I told you before I don't blame you boy. I didn't put up a fight then because I knew that without immortality, I'd some day see her and Waterlily again at least. You wouldn't understand."

[I know you've been waiting to die.] Peter sighed. [It's why I stayed away, to give you some small comfort in not being reminded. But something has happened that I think will change your mind about your deathwatch.]

Without warning, Hook found himself ripped from his body and standing in a nursery. Powder blue walls adorned with friendly animals frolicking in the grass, fluffy white clouds painted upon the domed ceiling. Cute but so what?

The pirate looked around until spoting a mop of brown hair plainly cut and heldback by a simple blue bow. The girl not more than four or five sat amongst a pile of dolls wearing a sky blue and white jumper whose pattern looked more appropriate for a picnic table than clothing. Her window was open, showing the pale moon rising.

[Hello little one.]

No...

When the girl looked up, Hook nearly had a heart attack. It was her! His little Janey had survived! But how? And...why was she still so small? Did time seem to pass faster on that god forsaken island?

[This is only a look at what's already happened.] Peter's shadow sighed. It was then the pirate realized it wasn't the same shadow as beside the window.

"You came back!" she squealed. Tossing the blonde doll aside she ran towards the shadow perched on her balcony.

[Of course. I promised I would.] The sound of Peter's voice distorted as it was should have terrified her. But those big brown eyes were wide with joy.

"Mommy says you're not real, just a dream. But I knew you were!"

[Adults are sometimes silly Jane. And you're a very special little girl.]

"You said my other dreams were real too. About my papa. Mommy says-"

[Your mommy isn't right about everything little one. Your dreams are memories and that scares her.]

"Why?"

[Because no one likes to be reminded of doing something bad.] The shadow chuckled.

"Mommy's not bad! She's the Fairy Godmother that makes good wishes come true!" Jane huffed.

[We all do things we're not proud of. Like now. I'm sorry Janey.] The shadow whispered as it touched her forehead. The child collapsed into it's other arm. [You cannot keep your memories child. It's too soon. But I promise you'll see me in the flesh one day. Your papa too.]

The shadow gently lay her in bed, tucking her in before leaving the way it came. And the room faded back to the dreary deck.

[It's really her Jim. I found out when I decided to see if the fairy god bitch had a child. Originally planing to steal her daughter away to become a siren, just to make her suffer. But once I saw her...I couldn't. So my plans changed a little.] Peter snarled. [Why take her now when I can't give her back you yet?]

"Give her back? What are you on about?"

[Understand that with or without your agreement, I'm going to play my flute and laugh as I watch Auradon burn. They deserve it for all hurt their hypocrisy has caused. The only diffrence between hero and villain is perspective. This is a gift to you, my dear friend. All you must do is accept it.]

*present*

So, when the clear crystal orb the shadow had given him turned blood red and displayed a storm, Hook ordered his crew to sail away from the only port on the Isle of the Lost and to it's craigy north side.

And four hours later, the orb's contents changed to his surprise. Not long after that all hell broke loose.

He knew what remained of the big four would be scrambling to either leave or secure their former powers. Not a care for those who no doubt lay crippled and dying in the streets. As if he were any better- 20 years here could harden the softest of hearts. But he could never forgive them for their callous disregard for such a precious gift a children. Using them like pawns to be thrown away. For years he watched them squander the blessings they didn't even deserve. His soft spot for rugrats did nothing to tarnish his rep as a pirate though, as it was very well understood their own code set them apart. And trying to use that to one's advantage was...unwise.

Besides, the remaing children of the Isle were safe at school near the land's center. He could careless about their parents.

*NS*

Meanwhile, all across the land of fairytales the darkness was lifting. The evil clones vanquished, freeing their counterparts from the mirror realm. Everyone rejoicing in the end to a nightmare. Save one.

But it's hard to be released from somewhere if you were never there to begin with, isn't it?

*NS*

Yes, there's more to the story of the heroes' victory than most know. And it's gonna be a wild ride for everyone.

So? What do you guys think? Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	2. Upon Pillars of Sand

Our Castles of Glass Stand

Things slowly come into focus.

*NS*

# Students remain calm. The school's security protocols are now in effect. For your own safety, protection wards have been activated and your rooms locked. Please remain calm, the danger will soon pass.#

Blares over the intercom.

After Carlos passed out from breaking the curse, everyone was whisked to their rooms and locked in. Everything was suddenly repaired; everyone healed like nothing had even happened.

Except it damn sure did happen. The magic that washed it all away didn't do shit to help the very real memories. The experience of seeing mutilated bodies, being caught up in wholesale destruction, running from warped versions of their peers and battling their own darkness didn't vanish at all.

Audrey sat pressed against a corner of her shared room rocking back and forth. Clutching a pair of scissors as her eyes darted wildly about the suite. A small part of her concerned for her missing roommate. But a much larger part far more afraid the version that almost killed her would spring out of nowhere to finish the job.

In a separate wing a frustrated roar echoed through the boys' dormitory. Followed by the sound of energy meeting energy. The result of Jay throwing a powerful blast of magic at his door only to have the wards absorb it.

He found himself in the suite he shared with his baby boy after the craziness ended. That part seemed...alright he supposed. What wasn't alright? He couldn't see or even sense his baby boy AT ALL! Naturally he spent a good 20 minutes trying to obliterate the obstacle to finding him. Only after exausting himself did he stop and fall to his knees.

"Son of a bitch!" he yelled. Where was Carlos?! He had to find-

The crystal ball on Carlos' nightstand caught his eye. Mixing magics was dangerous, he knew that. Babyboy used that thing to recieve tutoring from that crazy hoodoo lady but with the strength of the security wards, he doubted calling her or anyone outside the school was an option.

 _So why didn't these damn wards activate when mommy dearest kicked off her bitch fit?_

Resigning himself to deep thought, he concentrated on sorting through the info dump he got from embracing his wicked side; the only positive he could see. This...would take a while.

With the females of the Rotten 4, slightly more progress was made. Though still trapped like everyone else, Evie and Mal had contacted other friends thru Evie's vanity mirror. She tried Jay first obviously, but was met with red static that eventually caused the mirrior surface to spark angrily. The mirror only refected black when trying to contact Ben; then again the King probably wouldn't be accessible during a magical lock down. Next, she tried Doug.

"E! Thank goodness you're okay."

"I'm glad you're okay too Dougie. I was trapped in the mirror world and Mirage cast a spell that made everyone think I ran away. But not you. You could feel something wasn't right." Evie smiled. "Thanks for worrying."

"Mirror world? You could still see me? Whoa back up, Mirage?!" the son of Dopey sputtered.

"Jay's mom was more interested in using him to destroy everyone's happy endings than a heartfelt reunion. The spell she cast is called the Eclipse of the Heart Curse." Mal grumbled. "Long story short she used AJ's powers to show everybody's dark side then Evie's to reflect it and give it form. Not totally positive but me and Ben got used as magical batteries once our evil sides were released. Wicked stuff. Do you have any idea why we're all locked in?"

"Safety measures in the event of magical attack."

"So why didn't they pop up when the evil clones did?" Evie blinked.

"I'm no magic expert but probably for the same reason we can talk through the mirrors right now. If the wards were coded to only respond to attacks from the outside, they wouldn't recognize something going down on the inside. If Mirage was hiding inside AJ, as far as the school protections could tell AJ cast the spell. The staff and students were the attackers so it didn't know who to protect from who."

Seriously?! Come to think of it, if such a system existed when they first enrolled, then it was beyond useless. It ignored anyone with permission to be on the grounds, regardless of their intent or magical capabilities.

"That's a major design flaw." Mal deadpanned.

"I heard that a consultant from Agrabah said the same thing but no one trusted his judgement. I get the feeling something else is gonna happen." Doug shivered.

"Well this time we're not gonna get caught with out pants down. Talk to you soon Dougie." with a wave Evie dismissed his image. "Uh. Mirror Mirror don't delay, show me why we were locked away."

"Er...E? You sure you got that right?" Mal blinked at the image.

At the same time, Jay cautiously manipulated the crystal ball with as little energy as possible (glass shards to the face didn't sound fun) to get his own answers. Carlos, wherever he was, lay asleep in some kind of dark room. He couldn't tell much more than it had to be on the castle grounds _somewhere_ for him to even be able to see him with magic at all.

"What the fuck is going on?" The young sorcerer muttered. The instrument responded by warping to the same vision the girls were now watching (but he wouldn't know that). A large table with all the monarchs of Auradon seated. Well, Regeants King Adam and Queen Belle were present but not King Ben. Where was he? The rulers were arguing until three separate doors to the room opened and from one appeared Mama Odie. The others were a rock troll, and AJ's uncle.

This ought to be good.

*NS*

The council jumped at the grand hall's main doors slamming shut.

"No invitation yet again? Such terrible use of diplomacy, forcing guests to barge in to be heard." a deep voice intoned. Materializing just to the left of the closed doors, a second entryway. A gold background painted with striking pink desert rose plants inscribed with the name of the land it led to in elegant Arabic script across the frame. From it stepped-

"Mozenrath. This is a matter pertaining to The United States of Auradon. What right do you have to dictate to us Vizer of Agrabah?" Queen Aurora sneered at the man.

"E'ry right since ya'll tink outta sight outta mind be how ya handle ya bi'ness." Those words, spoken by a very old and raspy voice, came from yet another doorway, this time pale green bearing an assortment of loud, brightly colored oleander and iris flowers surrounding a large white waterlily. The national flowers of Bayou Country.

"I suppose we have you to thank for that horrid child learning more of his father's wicked ways. Finally come to fix my son?" Cinderella glared at the old blind voodoo priestess.

"Now dat attitude be what getcha lil brat Prince in dis mess ta begin wit girlie!" the voodoo woman snarked back. "Chilen dees days got no respect no more."

"I'm afraid placing blame is not the most productive use of our time your majesties. Perhaps focusing the consequences of past mistakes would serve us all best." The third door was black and decorated with crocus flowers of purple, pink and blue. It swung open to reveal a short, elderly but sturdily built rock troll.

"Your regents have no authority in these proceedings Grand Vizer Mozenrath, High Priestess Odie and Grand Elder Pabbie. Nor was their counsel sought." Fairy Godmother tried to be placating. "This meeting is closed to those beyond our borders, if you would please wait until it has concluded your concerns will be addressed at that time."

"Fat lotta good dat'll do ya. Or anybody! Ya got some nerve child, seein as ya own ego an' stubbornness be why we in dis mess!" Mama Odie snapped.

"By then Fairy Godmother, it will be far too late. Our Monarchs have warned you since creation of the Isle of the Lost that this would blow up in your faces. And now it has." The man in navy robes spoke as he strode forward.

.

"Rather spectacularly. Barriers are only effective until they fail which is why back up measures are highly recommended. You took no account real for this in creating your United States of Auradon." Grand Pabbie sighed, cane loudly striking the marble floors as he walked.

"Here we go again." King Eric murmured. "If left up to you all the villains would have gone free with a slap on the wrists. Ursula didn't just play harmless pranks. She gave my wife and I the chance to meet yes. At the cost of her voice, the only way I could remember her as the woman who saved my life. Not to mention her 'deal' came with fine print that forfeit Ariel's life if we couldn't fall in love within 3 days. Three. Like a true villain she stacked the deck and bewitched me then to kill us both when she still didn't get her way."

"Yes, what she did was awful and inexcusable. Still you didn't consider that she's a product of her environment. It's hard to stay the straight and narrow when everyone seems hellbent on making you feel evil because your powers are different. Believe it or not there was once a time when the great and terrible Sea Witch dreamed of being a healer. One innocent mistake and her dream shattered." Mozenrath drawled. "No one is inherently evil."

"Of course you're going to sympathize with those devils. You used to BE one didn't you Prince of the Black Sands? The most vile necromancer to terrorize the Seven Deserts weren't you called?" Cinderella turned her hateful gaze to him. "I still says you're only laying low waiting to strike like the snake you are."

"If I were your majesty, your lovely neck would have far less weight to bear for that remark." Pale features remained neutral despite the traded barbs. Tone icy yet calm. A few present couldn't help but shiver.

"Before this spirals out of control, the time for denial has long since passed." Grand Pabbie stepped between them to prevent the surely impending bloodshed. Auradonians didn't have a firm grasp on reality it seemed. For all they perceived outsiders beneath them, a blind mouse could tell the Grande Vizer could tear her head off with a hand wave.

*NS*

Unknown to all, a third party observed the goings on in the war room from a far. Laughter not unlike jingling bells alerting her companion to her amusement. Watching the famous paragon of good magic squirming under the scrutiny of her betters.

"Like that Tink? Good." Peter chuckled at the tiny fairy's good mood as she clutched her sides and laughed. He caught her just as she fell off his shoulder. "They respond fast in a crisis I'll give 'em that. Too bad it's still 20 years too late to stop the real show."

For now, he didn't mind allowing them the delusion that something could be done. To make it all the more crushing when he dealt his killing blow.

*NS*

So the utopia of Auradon isn't quite to utopian. Next chapter, we start to unearth what they thought best forgotten.

FYI  
Because I'm me, the flowers used for the seals of the other nations all have something in common and were picked for a reason. Can you guess what it is?

Love it? Hate it? Let me know ! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


	3. Tales as Old as Time

Can Sacrifice Meaning for Rhyme

Congrats to anyone who guessed the royal flowers depicted last chapter are all poisonous as fuck. Though no one got why just yet; that's fine.

So far we know the students all got locked in their rooms due to the school's (faulty as hell) security system. Except for some. Jay used the crystal ball to tell Carlos is...somewhere. Even with magic the girls can't talk to Ben. The remaining Rotten Four also see an important political meeting meeting is happening _without_ him.

And surely FG has noticed not only is the Isle's barrier kaput but her precious child is missing too, right? Right?

This chapter begins to explore the whole everything is not what it seems issue at the heart of the madness.

Onward!

*NS*

Okay...where am I? It's so white...

The last thing Carlos remembered was feeling his body try to turn itself inside out. He heard Jay sounding freaked out but distant as he called his name.

" _Let's play!"_

"I see why the son of Jafar desires you so. You're quite cute and powerful." Pale fingers were suddenly there tracing along the side of the DeVil boy's face as that disturbingly familiar voice purred. Ghostly arms snaking about his waist and pulling him backward."So very, very powerful. Such a lovely treasure indeed. You're in the Dreamworld right now; specifically the narrow slice between sleep and death."

To say Carlos was unnerved would be an understatement. Here he was with some strange boy touching and speaking him so suggestively Jay would hex the fucker into next week. The inky black veins showing under the skin of those arms didn't help the creep factor. Neither did that last statement.

"You know, it didn't matter to me one way or the other which you chose lil hoodoo boy." Peter whispered into Carlos' ear. "Your Papa however wanted you to give in to your despair, lose yourself in darkness so he could possess your body and live again. That didn't work out so well but even if it had...Fallicier would be no match for me or my Wendy-bird. But what a splendid time we would have had if he tried. Though dare I say this outcome may be the more entertaining."

"You did this, all of it."The realization hit DeVil like a sack of bricks. Somehow this asshole had been pulling all the strings!

"Ahh yes. Ordering people, making them obey without question like soulless little dolls- that's no fun. But directing their actions while giving them the illusion of choice, that makes it interesting!" the Nightmare Prince crowed. "To see their faces when they learn they caused their own pain, their own suffering, it's delicious."

"No!" Carlos threw his arms out to break the rather loose hold and whirled to face his captor. Then, he focused as hard as he could to make it a command that could not be ignored. "Shut up! Let me out of here you crazy bastard!"

His signature green vapors were readily absorbed by every orifice on the pale boy's head and he blinked rapidly in surprise. Unfortunately, the young voodoo child's hope shattered when the freak just _laughed_.

"Very powerful indeed but still not in daddy's league. Not that it would matter. Brilliant try though."

"Who are you?!"

"Really? They couldn't even be arsed to at least keep my story alive? Well then that's a right shame. Peter Pan at your service love." The teen bowed with flourish. It almost seemed sincere. Until he looked up with a wolfish grin entirely too wicked to be trusted.

"Then why are you doing this?! I thought Peter Pan was a hero!"

"Well, it's complicated but I suppose I was. Until I learned 'hero' and 'villian' are meaningless words. The hard way. I consider myself neither." He shrugged carelessly, dropping the charming act and slowly floating off the ground.

"Yeah, locking me away from my friends when I didn't do anything kinda screams unstable whackjob." the smaller boy deadpanned.

"I suppose it does." Carlos seriously wanted to deck this jerk every time he smirked. "But I'm not the one who's keeping you here. And honestly, for the Queen Fairyfolk, Fairy Godmother seems more like the Queen of Terrible Life Choices to me."

 _Wait...WHAT?!_

*NS*

"For as much as we disagree, it cannot be helped that now is not the time to continue hiding heads in the snow." Grand Pabbie sighed. "The prophecy which just came to pass ,while inevitable, was also a means to an end. The Nightmare Prince once known as Peter Pan used its outcome to set himselffree."

"Of course you knew about this and didn't breathe a word." Queen Regent Belle developed a sour look.

"Da prophecy enybody wit mystic ties coulda figua out. Fat lotta good dat do ya, it gone happen no matta what. What come afta be da real kick ta da head ya majesty. Cuza how he diddit, nobody coulda predicted him jerking da chains a fate." Mama Odie took her often unoccupied seat at the table. "You Auradon folk like ta say da glass haff full not haff empty and dat be alright sometime. But don't make no neva mind when da glass be haff empty o haff fulla piss."

Well, that was...blunt.

"Peter found himself a scapegoat of the masses and as a result the fae child went mad. He used what he knew would happen to make his plans for revenge. Not matter the outcome, the energies amassed by the pieces falling into place could be harnessed. For all your attempts to bind him, your spells held no sway over his shadow." Grand Pabbie spoke gravely. "Which he used to nudge the dominoes into place then watched them fall."

"No one is born good or evil and rarely are we ever entirely either at any point in our lives. We are sentient beings with free will. We all make mistakes. Your flawed ideology of sweeping some things under the rug while throwing others in one's face is convoluted at best. And I tire of it." Mozenrath turned dark eyes to the Kings and Queens before him. "Please explain why you King Regent Adam are worthy of redemption, evaluation to hero status at that and I am not? We both lashed out at a world we felt owed us much do to adversity or circumstances beyond our control as children. And while my true madness lasted a mere 5 years where I killed one man, yours was 10 with a body count in the dozens. And Queen Regent Belle, whatever happened to your dear, vindictive sisters? The ones that tried to get your husband to kill you then attempted themselves?"

Predictably, Beast growled low in his throat while his wife blanched and looked away.

"See here you-!" Queen Aurora shouted.

"Queen Aurora II, did you know Maleficent and Queen Aurora I were once close friends? So close in fact that you actually owe your existence to that friendship? Making her snub that much more painful?" he cut her off.

"That's...not true." the ebony woman swallowed thickly.

"Ursula tried to save your pregnant mother's life but could only save you Queen Ariel. In his grief your father banished her from his shining city. His pride kept him from allowing her to return even once he came to his senses."

The former mermaid could only stare in shock.

"There are many more secrets, truths you all wish to continue denying but I feel my point has been made."

Mic drop.

*NS*

"Holy...shit..." Mal gasped. "My mom had a real friend?" She knew her mom and her mother before her were dark fairies. But, this meant that at some point Maleficent had a similar chance to defy her heritage as Mal did. But why didn't it work out for the original Queen of Mean? Under what circumstances could that same woman be in anyway responsible for the existence of the woman she would be so hellbent on destroying?

"Mal this is insane Do you know what this means?" Evie stood just as shocked. Haf her mother once been a normal girl somehow got warped into the vain poisonous gold digger of legend or was she simply the Evil Princess before that? In the end did it really matter for Evie? After all Grimhilde wasn't even her birth mother...er...biological mother.

"Yeah, they weren't exactly stand up guys and gals but our parents got shafted. The goody two-shoes are actually two-faced. How is that fair?!"

How indeed...

*NS*

"Shit!"

Naturally Jay lost the tenuous control on his energy flow right after hearing about the good King dabbling in homicide. At least he managed to shield his face from the shards of the exploding glass orb with magic. So now not only was he oblivious to a few other skeletons in Auradon's collective closet but he had no clue exactly where his babyboy was.

Perfect.

*NS*

Back on the waters of the Isle, the Jolly Roger began to move towards Auradon's mainland.

"I didn't order us to lift anchor!"

"Sir she's sailing herself!" Smee squawked.

Well this can only mean trouble. Hook thought to himself peering into the small orb that showed his dear Janey slumbering on treehouse bed in Neverland. Those flowers on the branch above her could grow nowhere else. Dream Blossoms always were Waterlily's favorite and bore such sweet frui- wait a tick. Before he could barely see any of the white sheet under there was clearly a bit more visiable between her head and the top of the bloody thing. Her dress covered more of her legs too. She hadn't moved once so did...did she somehow get smaller?

The orb momentarily turned a blackish blue, an upside-down white triangle appearing within.

SIGNS

POINT TO

YES

When did this thing become a ruddy magic 8 ball?!

*NS*

Yeah, the Big Three are so done with this shit and Auradon's ugly faults begin showing.

So why would FG do that to Carlos? And what does it make Peter ecstatic?

And no, aside from her father no one has notice Jane is missing. He's also noticed she seems to be deaging...

So, notes.

In my headcanon, Moz was only a year or so older than baby Al when Destane snatched him (exact age not really relevant) but he was about 18 when he finally snapped, killing his kidnapper/mentor. Aladdin was 18 in the first movie so Moz had been active as a villain for at least the length of their age gap before they met in the animated series. Placing Jaz and Al's wedding about two years after the movies to account for all the people they meet (annd there were two seasons to the show).

In the original novel, the Beast was far more terrifying (duh) and likely to have killed before, inspiring the fear of the nearby villagers. But Belle also had two uber bitch sisters who kept her out longer than the time limit the Beast had set for her to visit her family. Not because they couldn't bear to see her go back. But because they hoped to piss the Beast off enough to kill her upon returning. I did not make that up.

Since the Disney already explored Aurora's dad having a past with Maleficent, I decided to try the shoe on the otherfoot.

It's never really explained why Ursula was banished in the original movie. That was cut for time and I don't care about the Little Mermaid II. Actually you guys may have noticed I don't acknowledge any of the sequels except Aladdin and the King of Theives and only do so by mentioning Cassim and the wedding.

Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like hugs! Sirensoundwave out!


End file.
